


Road to California

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: bad child Stiles, mentions of past one night stand, pinning, runaways - Freeform, spontaneous stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Derek needs to go. Stiles follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the typos. i guess i should put this at the beginning of all my fics :)
> 
> twitter prompt which, i technically stole from someone's tweet, but hey!

Stiles shoves his hands into the front pockets of his hoody. But it’s not because he’s cold. The night’s almost warm even. But he’s a little shaky from all the rush. He can’t believe he’s doing this… he’s taking a chance and actually doing it.

“Hey!” Derek calls, running out from the alley, his own bag slung over his shoulder as he stares at Stiles in disbelief. “You’re here.”

“I told you I’d be.” Stiles says, picking up his own bag as Derek joins him in a brisk walk away from the area. It’s night and they both know they’ve waited too long. They should have left since. But Derek didn’t think he’d make it out alive. He didn’t think he’d survive on his own.

Which is why Stiles had suggested he follow.

“You don’t have to do this.” Derek says, watching Stiles and trying to focus on moving one foot after another. “You shouldn’t have to-”

“I do.” Stiles says, sacrificing the next few moments of walk-time to look at Derek just so that Derek knows that Stiles is in this with him. He’s in this with him because of so much more than the fact that Derek’s just run from the whore house above the strip club where Stiles works. He’s in this because Derek’s had him wrapped around his finger ever since that one night when he’d looked at Stiles and hadn’t seen a loud mouth or a spazz. He’d looked at him with his soulful green eyes and Stiles had known he’d be lost forever.

Now here he was, six months later and abandoning his whole life because Deucalion has beaten Derek for the last time.

Derek seems to understand. Because he doesn’t question Stiles anymore. He just follows. If Stiles is doing this out of love for Derek, then they don’t have to talk about it. They can both file it under the long list of things that the two of them never talk about.

When they manage to get on the bus and secure the seats at the very back, Derek is still tense, grabbing at his knees and looking straight ahead.

“We’ll be fine.” Stiles says, looking out the window but trying not to seem worried.

“Everyone who has run from Deuc has come back dead.”

“We’ll be the first who don’t.”

“He won’t kill me, Stiles.” Derek says. _“He’ll kill you.”_ He doesn’t say.

But Stiles can read the words that Derek doesn’t speak right off his lips. He might just be another stripper in Deucalion’s establishment but Derek’s been his prized possession for years. He knows the stakes. He’s not a fool. Which is why he’d called home the moment he’d decided he wanted to run. Stiles may be in love, but he was no fool. His father was a Sheriff with deep connections in the state. And even though Stiles had run from the life his father had always wanted, knowing that he was going to need help was enough for Stiles to decide he’d do anything his father wanted. If only he’d protect them.

His father hadn’t even hesitated.

 _“Come home, Stiles.”_ He’d said, voice heavy with familiarity and relief.

Being the horrible son he’d had to be to run away, he was not about to question the fact that his father had been right. He would need to come home, eventually.

“We’ll be the first.” He repeated, believing it more.

“How do you know?” Derek had asked.

“If we make it to California,” Stiles said. “Deucalion will never hurt you again.”

Then Stiles prays that he’s not wrong.


End file.
